Everything You Want
by Arashi-No-Shadow
Summary: Did you ever wonder why Mori and Hunny are so close? Does it only have to do with the fact that they've been best friends almost since birth, or is there a deeper reason? Rated for sexually explicit scenes and mention of suicide and cutting.


**Title- Everything You Want**

**Pairing- Mori/Hunny**

**Rated- M**

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**Summary- Did you ever wonder why Mori and Hunny are so close? Does it only have to do with the fact that they've been best friends almost since birth, or is there a deeper reason? Rated for sexually explicit scenes and mention of suicide and cutting.**

**A/N- This is what listening to depressing music and watching depressing movies does to me… This story is rather dark, especially since one main character is Hunny, but it has a happy ending, and it's actually rather happy after a while. **

"Takashi!"

Mori turned toward the sound of his small companion's voice, a gentle and genuinely loving smile turning up the corners of his mouth. "Ah?"

Hunny smiled widely, his eyes closing as he neared his best friend. "Takashi, I want to spend the week at your house!"

The corner of Mori's lips quirked up again and he knew that Hunny saw the tender expression that shone through his usual stoic mask for a few moments. He nodded once and Hunny cheered out loud to no one but himself. Mori knew that Mitskuni's parents would be gone for the week for a trip to a judo competition in Germany. Competition may have been the wrong word. Hunny's father had been outright challenged by a strong and worthy opponent, and had taken his wife and youngest son with him when he accepted. They had left Hunny behind because he had a guardian in Japan unlike his brother.

Mori's parents would be gone for another two weeks, they'd left sometime in the month before, and he'd opted to stay at home because of Mitskuni. They had gone to visit a few places around the world, having the money and the means to do so. Mori had no interest in any of it unless his cousin was going, and he wasn't.

"-have so much fun!"

Mori shook himself out of his thoughts as he realized that he had missed most of what Hunny had just said. "Ya." he commented.

Hunny climbed onto his lap, resting comfortably against his chest with a wide smile. Mori looked around to see that the room was empty and they were alone. He looked back down into the tawny coloured eyes that belonged to his cousin, his life.

"What kind of fun Takashi?" Hunny questioned.

Mori raised an eyebrow, was that a provocative question? Hunny laughed. "Are you going to have cake with me and Usa-Chan?" he questioned.

"Sure." Mori replied.

Hunny let out another cheer and hopped down from Mori's lap, throwing his bunny in the air and doing a back flip before catching it. He was like a cat, Mori thought. The small boy had the grace to rival a panther, the strength to rival a tiger and the speed to rival a cheetah. He was the perfect weapon. Mori stood, not surprised when Hunny jumped up into his arms before clambering onto his broad shoulders.

-

The ride to the Morinozuka estate was by no means long, and they arrived soon. Mori escorted Hunny to the door- in other words Hunny's feet never touched the ground- and they entered the manor. It was somewhat smaller than the Haninozuka estate, but it was just as grand. Hunny wrapped his arms around his companion's neck as they walked toward Takashi's bedroom.

"You still haven't answered my question." Hunny said his tone soft.

Mori stopped, turning his head to the side. He knew which question Mitskuni was talking about, but he thought that it would be better to just show him what kind of fun they could have. He continued walking, knowing that his servants had put a cake in his room according to his orders. When he entered, Hunny caught sight of the decadent treat and climbed down, sitting at the large study desk that the cake had been placed on top of.

"Is this for me Takashi?" the small boy questioned.

"Ya."

Hunny smiled and tucked in, devouring the cake in record time. Mori was surprised that he could even taste the sweets he ate, they were gone so fast. "Mitskuni."

Hunny turned on the chair and got down, walking over to Mori and standing patiently while the taller boy cleaned his face for him. "Takashi?"

Mori looked up from his cousin's mouth to his eyes. "Hm?"

"Thank you." Hunny said.

Mori nodded, continuing with what he was doing, using the damp cloth he had to clean the mess. He took Hunny's delicate little hands in his, using the same cloth to wipe them clean as well. He pushed Hunny's sleeves up and caught sight of the scars that scored white trails over the otherwise unblemished skin. He brushed his fingers over the marks, feeling the raised lines beneath his fingertips. He looked up; trying to catch Hunny's gaze, but the smaller boy was stubborn and refused to look directly at him.

/ He had known about the scars, about the pain that Mitskuni was faced with each day from himself and others. Mori had never tried to stop his cousin's way of coping; he had only asked that if the emotional pain got worse or if he ever felt like committing suicide he should go directly to him.

Hunny had done just that not even a month before he'd been invited into the host club. Hunny had been at school, in a class without Mori when it had happened. A girl that he seemed to like very much asked him to meet her after class. He was only too happy to oblige, but when he reached the meeting place, he saw that she wasn't anything like he thought.

She stood in the center of a small courtyard, looking out over the grounds. "Hunny-Sempai." she said. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't like me quite as much as you do."

Hunny frowned. "It's not a conscious choice-" he began.

"Yes it is." the girl snapped. "You really think I want a freak like you hanging around me? You're eighteen and you still look like you're six, you're not maturing. There's no one anywhere that could ever want you the way you are."

Hunny took a step back from her. "I-" he paused for a moment before bowing. "As you wish." he said, his voice cold and hard, void of emotion.

With that he turned and left, her words still ringing in his head. "No one will ever want you the way you are."

He shook his head. Maybe she was right. He hadn't really grown since he was ten, and he still looked that age. He may have been a good fighter, but he was useless at anything else. He could never do anything by himself and Mori... Takashi. They'd been together almost since birth. They'd grown up in each other's presence at all times. It seemed like the only one who would ever accept him was Takashi, but he was probably annoyed with his uselessness, tired of doing everything for him. He was a burden. /

Mori shook his head to clear it, looking up as a small hand touched his face. Hunny was looking at him, his big golden brown eyes shining softly. "I'm sorry."

Mori nearly missed the words, and if he hadn't been looking directly at the one who said them, he probably would have. Hunny leaned forward, and Mori stayed where he was, waiting. He knew of Mitskuni's hesitation, he knew why he was like that.

Unbeknownst to most, Hunny had been through some very heart wrenching rejections. No one ever seemed to return his feelings because of how young he looked. He'd started hating himself after that, trying to make himself into someone he wasn't. He couldn't do it, but the more he failed the angrier he got and the more he detested himself. Takashi had helped him fix that.

Before he could decide not to, Hunny leaned forward pressing a soft kiss to Mori's lips. The kiss was tentative and it seemed that no matter how many times they did it, he would always worry, always fear rejection from the one who loved him more than anything.

Mori reached out, wrapping his arms around Hunny who went easily with a sigh.

"Mitskuni, you have nothing to apologize for." Mori said as he pulled away.

Honey smiled and laid his head against Mori's strong chest, closing his eyes as he listened to his heartbeat and the sound of his voice. "I know, but I'm still sorry." he said.

Mori's arms were wrapped around him, holding him tightly and lovingly while he thought. He could remember these moments; the feel of Mori's arms around him as he cried or complained, was hurt or distressed. He could remember certain times, remember the feeling, the strength of those arms while he kicked and screamed at night in the midst of one of his nightmares. He could remember- vividly- the feeling of those arms, of large hands holding him, caressing him as he moaned or cried out in pleasure.

He smiled softly, his own arms coming up to wrap around Mori's neck. He leaned back and placed a kiss on his companion's lips, one of his hands trailing up to bury itself in short, soft hair. One of Mori's hands moved from Hunny's back down around to hold onto his thigh, lifting him slightly. Hunny spread his legs so he was straddling his lover, still in the kiss. He opened his mouth as Takashi's tongue slid over his bottom lip before delving into the warm cavern.

"Mitskuni..."

Hunny smiled at the sound of his name and looked up into Mori's face. He could see desire there- desire and burning passion, love and tenderness. Takashi returned the smile with one of his own, before he brushed his hands over Hunny's sides, pulling his shirt up with his movement. The blonde lifted his arms, allowing his lover to undress him.

Hunny found himself not too much longer in much the same position, minus every article of clothing he'd been wearing earlier. Mori was shirtless, but still wearing his pants. Hunny didn't care though, it's not as though it mattered.

He held out his hand and knowing what he wanted, Mori reached over to the bedside table and opened the drawer, taking out a small bottle. Hunny smiled when it was placed in his hand. He reached down and unbuckled Takashi's belt, undoing his pants before slipping his hand into the confines of his boxers to remove his already hard length. Hunny spread some of the lubrication on his hand, and began to effectively coat Mori's length with it.

When he was ready, Mitskuni pulled himself up positioning himself before slowly lowering his body. Takashi reached up, his hands resting on Hunny's sides to make sure he didn't get hurt.

The small blonde leaned forward, resting on Mori's chest with a sigh and a grimace of pain as he waited to adjust. When he was finally ready, he reached up, pulling Takashi's face to his to place another kiss on his lips, letting out a small cry as Mori lifted him slowly.

"More..."

Mori did so, his movement still slow, but the thrusts became deeper. Hunny's face was flushed with a light pink that spread over his cheeks. His lips were slightly swollen and already he was beginning to sweat, his beautiful blonde hair becoming saturated with it. "I'm okay, faster please..."

Mori almost smiled at the pleading tone in the boy's voice, but instead he just did as he wished. Hunny let out another, louder cry, tilting his head back slightly.

"Takashi..."

Mori looked upon Hunny's beautiful face, a smile crossing his own as his name passed those luscious lips in the form of a moan. Hunny let out a soft whine and Mori knew that he had found his spot.

It didn't take long for Hunny to finally reach his release, arching his back while calling out his lover's name. Mori followed quickly after a few more thrusts.

They sat together on the edge of the bed, Takashi's arms wrapped protectively around his much smaller lover. Hunny leaned against him, catching his breath.

Little was said between them after that. What was there to say? Everything had been discussed earlier that day. Hunny let out a little gasp when Mori lifted him before standing and walking to the bathroom. He drew a bath, and placed the small boy in the tub before beginning to wash him. Hunny lifted one of his legs when Takashi gestured for it, letting out a small sigh and closing his eyes when a rough cloth dragged over the skin of his feet, massaging the flesh gently. The same treatment was given to the other one before he was cleaned completely and a couple of pills were placed in one of his tiny hands. He took them, knocking back a glass of water to wash them down.

He stood holding his arms out to the sides while Mori dried him vigorously with a soft towel, picking him up again to take him into the bedroom. Hunny was laid on the bed and Mori sat next to him, one of his hands moving softly over Hunny's stomach. Mori had washed and dressed while Mitskuni was in the bath and was clad in nothing but a lose pair of sweatpants and a pair of boxers.

Hunny smiled as Mori leaned over to place a kiss on his lips. "Goodnight."

Mitskuni smiled and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Takashi." he replied. "I love you."

Takashi smiled. "I love you too."

For a while he just sat there marvelling at the beauty of this creature, the strength that he possessed. He couldn't help but think of the smaller's desperation on that fateful night. The only reason he knew every detail was because he'd managed to pick through the garbled mess of words that had spilled forth to find the story. It hadn't been the same night of the girl's rejection; it was a few nights later in fact when Hunny had finally broke.

_**Flashback**__  
_

_The amount of blood had scared him, actually terrified him to the point of no return. To the point where he actually felt as if he had failed, and though his love had lived he would bear the scars of his attempt for the rest of his life. He had gone to Mitskuni's home to see him after school because he knew that he was alone and that he'd been depressed for the past few days. He had no idea what he was going to find. He entered Hunny's room to see that he wasn't there, but the door to his bathroom was open slightly and a small ray of light spilled forth from the room. He moved over and knocked, letting the door swing open._

The first thing he had seen was the blood. There was so much of it, and for a moment he was amazed that the small body could hold so much. He had pushed the door open with the flat of his hand, not caring that it hit the wall and the handle created a dent in the fragile drywall. He rushed to his cousin who was leaning against the side of the tub; his head tilted back, his arms and legs splayed out slightly.

He had felt panic, real panic well in his chest as he knelt on the still sticky floor, his hands coming up to cup either side of that angelic face. There was no reaction and for a few heart-stopping moments he thought that he was too late. Then it happened. Hunny's eyes fluttered open for a moment and he smiled weakly. "Takashi-"

"Shh... Don't speak." Mori said as he moved away for a moment, searching through the cupboard under the sink until he found some bandages. He lifted one of those delicate arms, wrapping the bandages around it, not liking how the blood immediately soaked through the thin fabric. He did the same to the other arm and stood, Hunny cradled in his arms like a child before he began to run trying not to jostle the boy too much.

He immediately called for a car to be pulled around, and the driver had broken every speed law to get to the hospital before Hunny's condition got worse, though he wasn't aware of Hunny's condition at the time.

The wait had been excruciatingly long as the doctors had stitched the wounds and did a blood transfusion to try to save the boy's life. Lucky for them it was a success. Mori stood immediately when the doctor called him.

"Morinozuka?" The doctor questioned. He nodded. "We stitched the wounds and did a blood transfusion. He'll have the scars for the rest of his life, but he'll live."

"Can I see him?"

"He's sleeping now, I'm afraid he won't be much company-"

"Please, I just want to make sure he's okay."

The doctor's expression softened and she smiled slightly. "Alright, follow me."

He stopped in the doorway to the room, seeing Hunny laying there in that plain hospital bed, needles in his arms broke his heart. He strode over, sitting on the chair next to the bed. He took one of those tiny hands in his, kissing his fingers softly.

"Why? Why would you do this?" he knew about the girl, but that wasn't any reason to do something like this, that bitch wasn't worth it. It had to have been something else, something deeper. He searched that innocent face, finding nothing in the peaceful expression that could explain any of this.

He laid his head on the bed, refusing to let go of the small hand in his. The next thing he knew he was being shaken. He was alert immediately, looking up to see that Hunny was still unconscious. He let out a sigh and turned to see a nurse.

"I'm sorry, but visiting time is over and only family members are allowed to stay overnight." she said softly.

"I'm his cousin." Mori replied. "His family is out of town and he was entrusted to my care."

The nurse frowned as she heard the note of cold bitterness that he allowed to slip into his tone. "It's not your fault. A lot of times with attempted suicide patients, no one ever even knows that they're depressed or hurting. Although, I've never seen someone so young try to commit suicide before."

Mori sighed. "He's eighteen." he commented.

"Eighteen?" she questioned, obviously shocked. "But he has the physical body type of an eight year old."

Mori shrugged. He was tired of talking to this girl; she was beginning to annoy him. She let out a sigh. "I'm sorry." she said. "Only immediate family members such as his parents and guardians are allowed to stay but I suppose I can make an exception for you."

He nodded. "Thank you." he reached out again, taking Mitskuni's hand in his once more.

He heard the nurse leave, but didn't bother to look at her even though he knew she paused by the door for a moment before exiting. He stayed awake through the night, waiting, hoping for any change, a sound, a movement, but there was nothing. It wasn't until late the next morning that Hunny finally began to do anything. Mori was standing by the window, staring into the garden area and the city beyond it. He heard movement and turned to see Hunny moving, raising his hands and brushing them over his face before those beautiful brown eyes opened. He frowned and looked around, his eyes locking on Mori the moment he saw him.

Takashi could see that he wanted to turn away, that he wished to break the eye contact, but something was stopping him. The taller boy moved over to the chair next to the bed, sitting once more and taking the smaller's hand in both of his. Mitskuni's eyes began to glaze over, but he wouldn't cry, not yet. "I'm sorry Takashi."

"Why?"

Hunny turned away, staring at the wall. "Everyone's life would be easier and better if I wasn't around. I'm a burden to everyone I'm associated with, including you. You're probably sick of me being around, always having you do everything for me without getting anything in return. I thought I would just end it, let you go from your unwanted expectations, free father from his disappointment, Chika of his fear and need to live up to someone he's not and mother from being afraid to show the affection she wants so much to give, but can't because of father." he said, his voice soft. "I thought I would just disappear and make everyone's life better with my sacrifice."

"That's noble, but wrong." Takashi said.

Hunny turned to look at him, silent tears streaming down his face. "What do you mean?"

"You have so many people who love you, how could you even think that we wouldn't care?"

Hunny didn't miss the plural of that sentence. "We?"

Mori smiled shakily, reaching up to brush the tears from Hunny's face. "I love you as much as- if not more than- everyone else does."

Mitskuni frowned. "I- I don't understand." he said softly.

Mori shook his head and leaned forward quickly, his lips catching Hunny's in a gentle kiss. Mitskuni froze for a moment before reaching up tentatively, burying one hand in Mori's hair as the other came up almost to his shoulder.

They were pulled apart when Hunny let out a sound of pain, clutching at his arm where the needle was still imbedded. Mori looked down, pulling his hand away with a gentle grip, looking over the damage. A bruise slowly welled to the surface, but it didn't seem as though Hunny had managed to dislodge the needle from where it was supposed to be. He shook his head and Hunny understood his wordless chastisement, a light blush creeping onto his face.

After a couple of tests to be sure that Hunny was completely sound to leave, he was released and Mori took him home. When they got there they saw that the bathroom had been cleaned and Hunny, not wanting to be judged in his own home summoned all the servants. They stood before him in the entrance hall, their backs straight and their attention on him, nothing else.

"I don't want the news of what happened to leave this house, do you understand me?" he demanded.

The servants all nodded. "Understood sir." the reply was almost in unison, but a few were too slow to keep up. Hunny shook his head.

"If one word of this incident is brought to my attention outside of these walls, I'll make sure that whoever disobeyed a direct order is severely punished and fired immediately on the spot."

The servants all exchanged looks between themselves. He seemed serious. Mori stepped up next to him. "That's a promise."

It seemed that the addition of that line from the always dangerous looking Morinozuka had most of the servants trembling. "Understood sir, not a word sir."

With that Hunny went upstairs, closely followed by Mori.  


_**End Flashback**__  
_

It was hard for Hunny to continuously hide the scars without looking suspicious, but somehow he managed to pull it off. If someone noticed, he said he'd forgotten to take off his wraps from Kendo class, or that he'd just gotten a cut, or he'd sprained his wrist. Whatever worked and whatever took the conversation away from the bandages was most preferred. The other hosts had started to notice as well, and the first to confront them about it was-of course- Kyouya.

"Hunny-Senpai, I want to talk to you about your 'Kendo wraps'." he said one day after the host club had ended and there were only the seven hosts there. The others looked up when he brought it up.

Hunny looked away. "What about them?"

"Are you trying to hide something?" Kyouya questioned, not being one to beat around the bush.

Hunny fidgeted slightly. "No." he replied.

"Because if you are, I can have wraps the same colour as your skin tone brought in from one of my family's hospitals for you."

Hunny looked up sharply. "What's the catch?"

Mori placed a hand on his shoulder and Hunny sighed. "You want me to tell you what I'm hiding huh?"

Kyouya pushed his glasses a bit further up his nose. "Well, yes, it would also be in my best interest to see what you're hiding." he said.

Hunny pulled his sleeves up to his elbows, pulling the tape off of the gauze and unwrapping it from his wrist and upper arm. Kyouya took a step forward as the fabric slid from the pale wrist to show what he was hiding. His eyes widened exponentially, and he cleared his throat when he saw the wide white scars that not only crossed, but trailed down the slim wrist.

"Down for death." he said softly. "And why would you do something like that?"

Hunny shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it. It doesn't matter anymore; all that's left are the scars. I don't want to remember."

Kyouya nodded. "Well, like I said before I'll have some wraps that match your skin shipped in; it shouldn't take more than two or three days."

Hunny tilted his head. "Why would you bother?"

"It makes me uncomfortable to see you quite so frazzled about it. It's obviously a very tender subject with you and whether you know it or not, you snap at some of the girls when they ask. We're losing business because our so called 'princesses' can't keep their noses out of other people's business." Kyouya replied. "It would just be better to fix the problem properly than to continue on like this."

Hunny nodded. He should have known, it wasn't really for him, it was for business.

"And besides-" Kyouya continued. "Even though you shouldn't have to hide, and you won't when it's just the seven of us, if you want to that's up to you. Whatever makes you comfortable is quite obviously what's best for everyone here."

Hunny smiled. "Thank you." he said.

"Right, now to business, we have a free weekend coming up, and it seems that there's some dispute about where to go." Kyouya said.

"We wanted to go to the beach again." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

Hunny looked over at Mori, the beach meant people. He didn't want to be around a bunch of people in a place where he was obligated to take his shirt off. Kyouya thankfully spotted the exchange. "Why don't we let Hunny-Senpai pick, he is after all the one who has a certain disability over removal of clothing."

Everyone's gaze settled on him and he turned away with a grimace. He didn't mean to disrupt what anyone wanted to do just because he had some scars. "I don't have to go." he said. "I'll stay behind, you guys can go."

Haruhi frowned, thinking for a moment. "Why don't we go to your resort Kyouya?" she questioned. "That way there's water and a beach of sorts as well as a private place for Hunny to swim."

Everyone turned to her. "That's a good idea." Kyouya said. "What does everyone else think?"

Everyone agreed readily, including Hunny and it was settled. They'd go to the resort again.

-

The weekend passed smoothly and while the others seemed to be piteous of Hunny, they didn't push him for information he didn't want to give. By Monday host club, the wraps had arrived and Hunny was delightfully surprised that they matched his skin tone exactly. No one seemed to notice, and unlike the gauze and the tensor bandages, the new wraps were lightweight and breathable making them rather comfortable to wear.

At the end of the day, Hunny ran up to Kyouya throwing his arms around him in a tight hug. "Thanks Kyo-chan!" he said, back to his sweets-loving happy-go-lucky self.

Kyouya smiled, actually smiled and patted Hunny's shoulder. "Glad I could help."

"Um... Kyo-chan?"

Kyouya who had turned back to his laptop looked at Hunny again. "Yes Hunny-Senpai?"

"Do you like me?"

The question caught Kyouya off guard and he paused. "No, not that way at least, you're just a very good friend of mine, like all of the people here are."

Hunny smiled. "That's good." he said, before stopping and chastising himself. "I mean, I wouldn't mind, but I'm-"

"I'm well aware of your relationship with Mori-Senpai." Kyouya said. "Not to worry, I know exactly what you mean."

Hunny smiled before rushing off back to Takashi, climbing up onto his shoulders and letting the taller male escort him out to the car that would take him home.

Kyouya shook his head, his smile disappearing. "If only you knew Hunny..." he breathed before going back to work.

**The one quote in here where Kyouya says 'Down for death." I know it's a bit confusing if you're not sure about the context. When someone tries to commit suicide, they have a better chance at succeeding if they cut down the wrist. Not across. That's all that means. X)**

**Also, please review. I know it's a rather dark fic, especially for Hunny, but as always it has a happy ending…**


End file.
